Bruised Tears
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Song Fic to the Song Face Down. Reno witness a horrible act of violence from a man to his wife. What does he see, and who was it that are involed? Please no Flames.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy7 that would be Square Enix, and I don't own the rights to Face Down that would be RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

Reno was watching through the window at Tifa. He had seen the most horrible thing happen to her. He was now going to save her.

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

Tifa was crying as she and Cloud had a huge fight. She had never seen Cloud get so mad at her._  
_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
_

Reno was still wondering why she was still in the bar with him. He now thought why would she stay after what he did to her.

_I see what's going down.  
_

Reno watched from the window as Cloud hit her across the face and slapped her so many times Reno loss count.

_  
Cover up with make up in the mirror _

Tifa was looking in the mirror as she covered the bruises with makeup. Tears fell onto the table and she felt the pain that Cloud had caused her.

_  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

Tifa kept telling herself that Cloud would never hurt her again, but she knew she was wrong.

_  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
_

Reno watched as Tifa cried all by herself, and got mad as Cloud came into the room and told her he loved her.

_  
Do you feel like a man  
_

Reno walked into the bar after seeing Cloud strike Tifa again in her room. He was going to stand up to him.

_When you push her around? _

Reno looked up the stairs to see Cloud standing at the top looking down at Reno. He knew that Cloud knew he saw him beating Tifa.

_  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
_

Tifa walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. She had cuts on her face and a black eye from were Cloud had hit her.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
_

Reno pulled out his weapon and let Tifa run behind him. Cloud grabbed his sword off of the wall and started walking down the stairs.

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Tifa screamed for Reno to leave, but he wanted her to have a life were she can be safe and away from someone who wants to hurt her.

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

Reno ran towards Cloud who was laughing at him. Cloud knew that one day his actions would turn on him, but he didn't think of it being Reno who was going to fight him.

_  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
_

Reno knew that his karma is what lead him to protect Tifa, and now he was going to try and make right for what he had done before.

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
_

Tifa knew that in the end one of them was going to die because of her being scared. And Reno was there to save her from drowning in fear.

_I see what's going down._

Reno saw what was happening to her and he now going to help her escape her life of pain. He had saw Cloud hit her days ago and now he was going to stand up._  
_

_I see the way you go and say your right again,_

Reno knew that Cloud was stronger then him, but Cloud told everyone around he was right for what he does.

_  
Say your right again  
_

Cloud told everyone that if he had to raise his hand for results he would, and he thought was right to do so even on Tifa, but Reno wanted that to stop.

_Heed my lecture_

Cloud should have listened to Reno when he told him to stop, but Cloud was insane and he was going to do anything he wanted. Now him and Reno were in a battle to the death.

_  
Do you feel like a man  
_

Cloud felt like a man fighting anyone that he had to. Even though he hit Tifa he still felt like a man.

_When you push her around?  
_

Reno saw everything Cloud done and he thought that Cloud was less of a man. Reno would never do that to any woman. He wanted Cloud to feel less for what he had done.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
_

Cloud always laughed at Tifa when she laid on the ground. Even though he was a hero, to Reno he was a monster.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
_

Reno was going to end Cloud's life no matter what he had to do. Tifa cried for them to stop, but neither of them would.

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

Reno was going to give Tifa a new life so that she could get away from all this pain. Cloud was going to die that night even if it meant jail.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
_

After the last time he hit her she said she was leaving him.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

She had finally realized that she was more important to her friends and she was going to tell them everything.

_One day she will tell you that she had enough  
_

Cloud thought that she would never tell him she was leaving him.

_Its coming round again._

But now he was fighting as she called the police and packed her bags.

_  
Do you feel like a man_

Cloud swung his sword at Reno as his back was to him.

_When you push her around?_

Tifa watched in horror as Cloud cut Reno's back.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Tifa fell to the ground screaming at him to stop what he was doing.

_  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
_

Cloud laughed as Reno eyes filled with tears.

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.  
_

Little did Cloud know was that Tifa was going to stand up to him.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
_

Cloud looked up to see Tifa hold a gun in her hands.

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
_

Reno smiled as he watched her hold the gun tighter in her hands.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
_

Cloud bagged for her to put the gun down, but she just stood there crying.

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Cloud was about to move when he heard someone outside. He looked over at the door to see the cops in the window._  
_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
_

Tifa didn't even feel a tear come to her eyes as she held the gun in her hands.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Reno and Tifa both left the bar as the cops came to the door. What they left behind were the memories of the horror Cloud caused Tifa.


End file.
